Tales of a Koopa
by CallinConnor
Summary: Zack is no ordinary parakoopa. He was born with weak wings, which prevent him to fly. But when Zack woke up in the Gateway Galaxy he has to find his way home, but on the way he meet a star creature know as the Lumas, as well as other friends and foes alike. OC's accepting. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1: Zack Koopa

**Author notes:**

**Alright a new project!**

**Anyway for those who don't know who I am, I am CallinConnor! (Callin for short)**

**Anyways I really hope you guys will find this story interesting or funny (even though there's not much humor in this first part but hey I'm getting there.) Oh and a special thanks to Eekhoorntjes (A.K.A. Grey and Orange) you two are the best! =D**

**Anyway on to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or Nintendo. Though I would like to LP there games in the future.**

Zack POV:

Urgh… where am I?

I couldn't see anything, was this dream? Was I asleep?

"Hello, hello?"

Huh? Who's that? And what making my noise itch?

I open my eyes to see a small blue like star taping on my noise trying to wake me up, it seems happy that I awoke.

"Wake, wake!" it said, from the look at it, it seems to have a rather childish nature.

I got up and look around my surrounding, I was in some sort of garden in a flower patch that seems to go around in a complete circle, there was also a small little house, as well as a fountain, but was really surprising is out of the distance was a night sky filled with stars, at first I thought it was nighttime but it turn out I'm actually in some sort of galaxy.

Though confused on how I got here, the star creature was going around me in circle's, picking at my wings, in case you didn't knew from the tittle, I'm a koopa, a blue wing shelled koopa to be exact. In case you don't know or haven't played a Mario game….. What's wrong with you? Anyway a koopa is basically a turtle that is capable on standing on it two back legs, we also wear shoes.

I for one wear a blue shell with wings on the back, (obviously) as well as a belt, and a necklace with two small wings that seems to mirror each other going opposite directions. Now after that explanation over, back to the plot.

The blue star creature was still playing with my wings, moving them back and forward like if I was flying. Eventually it got tired then flied ahead of me; waving it "hands" I guess you can say it, telling me to follow it.

Knowing that my option for getting home on my own is somewhat impossible, I decided that I should follow since my options are limited.

I would have fly toward him, (since I think it a boy) but my problem is that my wings don't work that well. Apparently from my parent perspective I was born with weak wings, but that never stop me before from keep on moving forward, don't get me wrong I had tried flying before, didn't go that well, if I wasn't a koopa I would have probably be hurting, eventually I decided to stick with basic plat forming, since this is a Mario fanfiction.

When I finally catch up with the star kid, it seems to lend me to some sort coliseum like building, and oddly enough the stairs look more like blocks, one step is bigger than the other.

As for all plat former should know the only way to plat form is jumping! The main tactic for all Mario games, even RPG's.

When I made it to the top, I saw the star kid flying towards a rather tall woman wearing a long sleeves pale turquoise dress said to be a color that only exists when the sun peers out of the clouds, she also has platinum-blonde hair in a similar style of the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and her skin seen to be a pallor white, and hanging from her ears are two star shaped, but yellow in color earrings, At the bottom of her dress is a unique powder-blue frill that loops around until turning up to a point at the middle; under this a layer of a light, ribbed under-dress is visible, and her nail-polish is a light purple, in her hands is a silver wand with a golden star at the top. She also has silver shoes.

She looked rather beautiful, and oddly similar to Princess Peach, I figure she can help me out with my problem, so I cleared my throat to get her intention.

"Excuse me, can you help me out?" I asked politely.

The women turn around. Although her dress apparent looks similar to Peach, her facial expression was a lot different from "hers". Though there was similarity, she seem to have the same type of lips and nose as Peach, though her mouth has a more natural frown then Peach's bright smile. Her eyes are similar to Peach's as well, but are more almond-shaped and have a deep, brown shade to her lashes rather than black. Like other main human characters, she has blue eyes, though hers have a noticeably cyan hue. Her hair style is very similar to Peach's, as it consists of two separate flips on the sides in the same shape. Unlike Peach's hair however, Rosalina's includes one large bang (which covers her right eye completely), two long, shaped ear-tails, and two rows of flips at her shoulder. Continuing from her shoulder is a large single flip down her back.

"It seems we have a visitor Lumé." The women said, while the star creature who appeared to be Lumé made a childish giggle.

One thing I notice from her voice is that she sounds kind of…. Well, lonely.

"Umm… Yeah your star friend found me in this garden. Is this your garden perhaps?"

She nodded. "This is the Gateway Galaxy; from here we can enter the Comet Observatory."

I heard of the Comet Observatory, but I never thought it actually existed. Now I own Geoff 50 coins.

"Do you think you can help me get home?" She nodded again. Thanks Eldstar, I have a lead now, but I can't help feeling kind of bad though. I just met her, and she just met me, and I'm asking her for help? This can end in an awkward moment.

"Oh! But where are my manners, I'm Zack of the Koopa Troopa." I told her, proudly. I actually was part of Bowser army. But during the sudden attack from Fawful, the Koopa Troopa end up getting separated or were cleaning up Bowser's castle.

The women expression didn't change. Still the usual frown.

"I am Rosalina, guardian of the cosmos, protector of the stars that shine above you." She replied calmly.

A guardian? Wasn't expecting that. I guess it explains why she sounds so depress and lonely all the time.

We only made small talk. Heck more like hardly talk at all. Rosalina told me about the Comet Observatory purpose to the galaxy, like how the grand stars, (being its main power source) help her travel within the galaxy. She also mentions how she meet the star shape creatures knows as a Luma.

When we got to the observatory I notice the path from the gate is on a flouting island, and straight ahead is the observatory. Quite the interesting place, there was a verity of building surrounding it, as well as different color Lumas flying around happily.

Rosalina was walking towards the edge of the plat form we were on, and gently flout down to the bottom of the observatory.

I for one, was quite panic at first since she can uses magic for a safe landing but me I can't fly so I better hope for a soft landing.

Rosalina notice that I'm still up on the gates plat form. "What wrong?"

"Umm well, I'm kind of ashamed to say this but I can't fly." it was embarrassing saying that to people. Being a Paratroopa that can't fly is such a letdown.

Rosalina just close her eyes, placing her hand on her wand that she carries. "There's no need to worry, my powers will help you land safely."

After what she said I felt more confident than before, taking a deep breath I made my lead landing right next to her. To my surprise the landing didn't hurt.

Noticing my succession, Rosalina nodded at me then began to walk to, (what I believe is the center of the observatory) where this HUGE map show in the display.

Rosalina had her back turn from me, still onto her wand while I was watching a pair of Lumas playing tag. Speaking of Lumas, Lumé was still flying me and Rosalina, Giggling happily with excitement.

"This is what you came for right?" before I know it a blue portal with blue and white star swirling around in a spiral appeared right before my eyes.

I felt eager to jump in, but I couldn't help feeling bad for Rosalina, there's has to be a way I can repay her.

"Hey Rosalina…"

Rosalina turn around to face me. "What is it?"

"I wanted to say thank you for helping me, if there anything I can do to help, feel free t-"

"That won't be necessary." She said calmly, cutting me off from my sentence.

"B-but are you sure? I mean you help me, so there has to be some way to repay you. Right?" To be honest, I'm quite prideful. I so used to repaying the favor that it became an un-healthy habit of mine.

Rosalina made a small smile, or more like a normal expression.

"I'm very flattered that you're willing to return the favor, but there's nothing I need assist on." knowing that she will just neglect my request I decided to just drop it.

I made my way to the portal, but stop. There was something bothering me.

"Rosalina… Will we ever meet again?" Rosalina close her eyes than nodded. I was glad for that.

"Alright than guess I better be going." When I was about to enter the portal, Lumé started to fly around me, then flew in front of me. Blocking me from the portal.

Rosalina made a quiet laugh.

"It seems Lumé took a liking to you." I looked up towards her than back to the luma.

"You want to come with me?" Lumé made childish laugh, spinning in circles while continuing flying around me.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said happily, while putting my attention towards Rosalina.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of him." Rosalina with her usual facial expression just nodded as she watch us head towards the portal, back to my home.

**And you're done, took you long enough. XD**

**Anyway rate, review, flame, hate, and of course tell me what need improving.**

**And go check out Eekhoorntjes fanfic if ya want, and check out some of my other stuff.**

**See ya guys then.**

**=D**


	2. Chapter 2: To the Kingdom?

**Author note: Ok sorry guys if I was slaking, because I actually wasn't… You see I never got a laptop and my summer is just terrible just awful. So show your support and make me get off my lazy butt and entertain you people! =D**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Zack's POV:

Ya know if wrap pipes can lead me to hidden areas and secrets. Why did Rosalina portal send me and Lumé to Dimble Woods?

Dimble Woods was one of the forests here in the Mushroom Kingdom. It's obliviously a forest, with it tall trees and green grass. The forest also tends to be quite dark and shaded even in the day time.

Lumé, was flying around the trees without of care in the world. Not even knowing that we're lost.

I signed. We need to find of way to get out of this forest and find a way to get to Bowser Castle.

A few minutes pass, Lumé was now playing with my wings again. Which was kinda bugging me.

Sure Lumé is young and all, but he'll have to learn that he shouldn't mess with everything he touches.

I cross my arms. I was going to tell Lumé to stop, but all of a sudden I felt a spark on my wings.

I jumped. Looking behind my shoulders I notices something very odd about my wings.

They were glowing a light blue. The same color as Lumé.

What did Lumé just do? I thought to myself. For some odd reason the ground no longer felt solid… Wait a minute?

I looked down, I was flouting off the ground! I was in mid-air!

But it didn't last long, as I fell face first into the ground.

I got up; Lumé was still on my shell where my wings are.

I couldn't believe what I just saw. I was flying! Thought it was only like 10 seconds, but hey I was flying!

Lumé flew off my shell and face me, giggling at my excitement. "Did you just made me fly?" I asked the little star.

Lumé did a quick spin in place. "Fly! Fly!" he said going behind me, tapping my wings making them glow again for a short time.

I was just amazed at what I'm seeing here. Lumé is capable of making my wings work to fly… Wait, that it!

"Lumé come here for a sec." Lumé obeyed and flew right in front of me.

"Alright here's what I want you to do, are you listening?" Lumé nodded. "Ok then, go fly up in the sky and look for a castle, than come down if you see one." I order him, which Lumé had no problem with it.

I waited what seem like 15 minutes, maybe even longer. Are we really that deep in the forest? Or do Lumé don't know what a castle looks like?

I signed. Hoping he'll be ok.

"Kingdom! Kingdom!" the voice was Lumé's, he has found the castle!

I jump on a nearby rock so he can hear me better. "You see the Castle?" I shouted. "Where?"

Lumé flew down and pointed to the west. This star is more brighter than I thought. Pun intended.

So we made our way to the west.

After what seem like a long walk in the forest, jumping over fallin logs, watching out for incoming branches, and avoiding some of the baddies around here. Me and Lumé manage to reach a well know cave known as Cavi Cape's.

Lumé recommended that we should go through the capes, as weird as it sounds. As I remember you shouldn't bother with Cavi Cape, since it just a dark damp cave that leads to nowhere. But I decided not to question Lumé, since he seems to know what he's doin. I hope...

While in the capes, I notice that there was a fairly large crater that seems to lead far underground. Was there always a crater here? I don't know but Lumé recommended going in down there. But! I argue with him on that, because think about it… a crater is like a big pit, you're just going to keep falling and falling and falling and so on…

Eventually Lumé gave in and we just went on the regular path…

Though the trip took a lot longer we finally made it to the castle! There was one problem though…

"HOW DID WE END UP IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM?"

Yup, wouldn't you know it. We in another castle…

**Not a long chapter but didja see what I did there? XD**

**Anyway like I said show your support, oh! And I hope you guys having a better summer than I am with my horror luck XD**

**A****nyways see ya guys then.**


	3. Chapter 3: Star Sprite Soda?

**Wow... I surprise I paid no attention to this fic.**

**just proves how much I care XD**

**anyways I'm going to be taking. Eh, a small break on Turn it up a Notch so I can work on chapters for Faith or Fate (A.K.A. A Princess' Choice) and Seven Sins of an eevee.**

**now with anouncements out of the way, enjoy the chapter!**

**BTW message for BlueSeven, I'm going to use your OCs later so don't worry I get to him later! ;)**

**Disclaimer!:**** I don't own Mario, or Nintendo. Enjoy!**

"Lumé, you lead us to the wrong castle..."

The blue luma just looked at me, confusing. I keep forgetting that Lume is still a child, or rather a baby...

He flew down to pick up a stick. Then drew a picture that _looks_ like Bowser head.

I laugh at the picture. Seeing how poorly drawned it was. Lume didn't seemed to be affended from my laughter.

When I stopped laughing I kick dirt at the the poorly drawn picture since the Toads fears Bowser. "It's ok Lumé. I'm not mad at you for the misguidence, but since we're here why not check out the Mushroom Kingdom abit?" Lumé began to do spins, as well as flying around me when I said that.

He seems happy. So was I! One reason is that the Mushroom Kingdom sells STAR CANDY!

Don't know about you guys, but I _love _Star Candy. Even sense I was a little koopaling, I always beg my parents if they let me have some. Of course there was some consequences, like brushing my teeth due to how many I eat...

I was a terrible child when it came to Star Candy I'll admit that, but now that I'm on my own I take more responsibility in my health.

While we were in the kingdom town squire, (being Toad Town) Lume and I, beganned to check out the stores that were in town. Sadly though, the stores had some sort of rating system like Mushroom, Shell, Sunshine, and Star.

Basically Mushroom rank is basic shop where you can buy things you would normally need, as well as Star Candy which is quite expensive, but was well worth it 'cause you get like two-hundred pieces in one bag! Then there's the Shell rank where you can buy more valuable things. Like equipments, and item used for travelling. They also sell some of the basic stuff like the Mushroom rank shop. Sunshine is actually a bit different than Shell and Mushroom. The Sunshine shop sell all sort of clothing and equipment, as well as selling easy-to-go items. Last but not least. The Star shop where basically you get treated like royalty! Free survises, free drinks and food, and very _very_ expensive items.

Since we don't have any rankings. Lumé and I went to the Mushroom shop, so we can get some Star Candy. When we bought them the shop keeper gave me a scratch out card and I manage to get 10% my coins back. Which saved me about 50 coins!

We them went to a small tea shop, which I order a cup of Royal Mushroom Tea, and Lumé wanted a cup of milk. Despite the wierd name, the tea was actually quite good.

After our little detour. Lumé and I went to Bumpsy Plains and made our way to Dimble Woods in the process.

While we were walking through the forest I heard laughing nearby. I took a look on where the laughing was coming from.

The laughter came from a small round yellow creature with a star on her head. (guessing it's a girl) Surprisenly she doesn't have any arms, but she did have feats however.

Judging by apparence, she was a Star Sprite.

Star Sprites our rounded star-like creatures that have the ability to combined there power with others.

I then looked at the thing that was tickling her. They're were _fuzzy_ bug like creatures know as the Dimble Bugs.

"Stop it... Stop! For the love of- GAH!" the Star Sprite, as I could tell. Wasn't getting hurt, but being tickled to death.

"Come on Lumé. Let's help her out!" I signal him, as we rush to the Star Sprite and knock the Dimble bugs off her.

The Star Sprite was still gasping. Giggling from her eulier tickling.

"Whew, thanks for stoping those bugs. I thought they will never stop!" she shudders after saying that. "I HATE Dimbles Bugs!" The Star Sprite than look at me Flying around me and Lume. "Hmm? Right, anyways I'm Sprite. What your name koopa?"

I cross my arms. Why was she named Sprite? "Umm, Zack. But if you don't mind me asking, why are you named Sprite?" Sprite giggled with a response.

"It funny you've asked! I was named 'Sprite' since my favorite drink was sprite soda!" So _that_ why she's called that!

* * *

Time had pass since Lume and I met Sprite. She seems like a pretty nice girl. Kinda hyper as well.

I told her that I was heading to Bowser Kingdom to pick up a few things from my old house. (Since I moved like a few months ago)

Ironically she was also heading to Bowser Kingdom. Something about meeting someone her friend told her about.

After we made our way out of Dimbles Woods, we made it from the forest to the beach... Why is there a beach to the path of Bowser Kingdom I would never know.

Luckily there wasn't any enemies nearby 'cause that what we don't need.

During our "trip" to the beach. Sprite showed us this blooper statue, that according to legend was a great hero.

Though the trip was long, (as well as quite interesting) we made it to Bowser Castle... However.

"WHY IS THE BRIDGE OUT!?"

One problem, after another.

**End of chapter!**

**Woot Woot!**

**in the next chapter I'll try to bring up a little more on Sprite, but for now I think I'll try to write a chapter for Seven Sins of an eevee**

**till then, take care guys**

**See ya guy's then!**


	4. Chapter 4: Other side of the Wings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or any Nintendo related characters that aren't my own. . .**

Hmm, so the brigde is out. . . Let's start this from the beganning!

_"So Sprite, what brings you to the Mushroom Kingdom?" I asked as the Star Sprite who flew next to me smiled._

_"Oh! A friend of mine told me to go meet someone who lived here in the Mushroom Kingdom, although I cannot get his name right." she said kicking her feat for each name she said. "Booser, Boosy, Blooper, Broser, Bluey-" I laugh as she kept going and going. Lumé also seemed amused by Sprite. The two of them seems to get along very well together. Which I'm happy to see._

Our day started out fine. Until. . .

_We've been walking towards Bowser Castle until we suddenly heard footsteps. We halt our ground. Until suddenly a red shell parakoopa ran right into me out of nowhere! "OH, I'M SORRY!" he apoligized as he tried to get up, but couldn't because his necklace got tangled with mine. "Oh no!" he said trying to unknot it. But no luck._

_"Here let me try." I said helping ourselves get up. I notice his necklace looked oh most exactly the same as mine._

_"Where did he go?"_

_"Sir, I think I see him!"_

_Me and the koopa beginned to panic a little. I saw a nearby bush and have him take cover with me._

_"Hey what are yo-" I covered his mouth and told him to be quiet. I notice that Lumé and Sprite was still flying out in the open. I told them to hide and, thanks to Sprite, the two of them hide between the tree branches, as a small group of koopa troopa pass by. Luckily no one notice us hiding in the bushes._

_We both let out a sigh of relief and got up from the bush. "Thanks for that, I own you one." the red paratroopa said trying to step away from, but forgetting that our necklace are still tangled._

_I laughed at his attempt. "We better find a way to un-tangled this mess." I recommend as no thought came in mind for either for us._

_"Maybe we should take off our necklaces?" the paratroopa said. I thought about his plan, and it seem like a good idea to me, so I went with it and took off my necklace. Trying to keep track of **my** necklace. We were both lucky that we gotten our necklaces back, but man it was hard to untanged. The paratroopa held out his hand. "I'm Wings by the way," he said, "What's your?"_

_I smiled and shook his hand. "Name's Zack." I replied letting go of his hand. "Tell me Wings, why were those guards chasing you? They were Koopa Troopa working for King Koopa, so why we're avoiding them?" I looked at Wings, who looks unease. "I'm not part of the Koopa Troopa, just to let you know." I reinsured him as his he look more at eases._

_"I've been avoiding them for quite some time. They say I have something that belong to Bowser that I stole, but I didn't stole anything, I'm being framed by someone else!" he explained. I notice how he just referred King Koopa just as "Bowser". It makes sense, since he being blame for something he didn't do._

_I took my time to think of an idea or two. But nothing came up. "Well, I can't help you with your problem. However, I think it'll be best if you head over to the Mushroom Kingdom. There's a shortcut through Dimble Woods that can get you there faster." I explained as I showed him a map that I was caring during my travels. I was using Sprite's Star Menu to hold on to it for safe keeping._

_Wings nodded and said. "Alright thanks, take care Zack, and please promise me that you won't tell anyone in Bowser castle where I went?" I promise him that. Seeing that no one would probably believe me anyways. Wings smiled and left, saying good bye at the end._

"And that how we arrived at Bowser Kingdom with a broken bridge." said Sprite narrating a story that already happened. Adding a "The end", as Lumé was cheering from the story. I sighed. I didn't ask for a five minute story that already happened. I wanted to know why the brigde was out.

I looked back at my two star companions. "Ya know, if my wings actually work I can probably fly over there. But, I can only fly with Lumé's flying abilities, and that only last for like thirty-seconds." I explained as Sprite looked at me funny. _Oh yeah, I nevered told her I can't fly._

Sprite began to giggle. "So let me get this straight. . . You can't fly?" Her giggles became laughter. "Gee, it must stinks being _Flightless!_" I sighed. _Really, now with the bad puns?_ She went on. "Oh wait, I'm not done yet! Do you fly like a bird, or fly like a chicken?" she continued laughing, coughing a little. "If you were an angle, I'll call you Kid Icarus!" I cover her mouth this time. I was getting tired of these dumb puns and jokes. Sprite however kept on talking with my hand over her mouth. Her speech became muffles.

I removed my hand from her when she finishes talking. _This sadly enough was longer than it should be._ "This is serious Sprite. I need to get over this bridge, get my stuff, than move it to my new home. I can't have you making jokes about me not being able to fly." I explained to her as she still continued giggling over the fact I can't fly.

Sprite then started grinning at me. "So Lumé here has the ability to help you fly right?" she asked which I nodded in response. A hint a curiosity hit her face. "Show me how it works?" I gave her a funny glare, and was going to question her until Lumé started tapping on my wings making them glow blue, _sometimes yellow_, and Sprite gave me a funny look. _Probably thinking of a way to get over the bridge. _I thought. However Sprite had another thing in mind. She flew behind me and studied my wings, and with a little tap with her foot, my wings began flapping much harder and faster. It didn't hurt, in fact it felt great. "There we go, now you should be able to fly farther now!" Sprite said as Lumé and I gave her a confusing look. Sprite sighed and started explaining things.

"You see, Lumé is a Luma. Which are star creature that let there friends travel through space. However due to the higher amount of gravity here in the Mushroom Kingdom, Luma's flight abilities are weaken times the number of gravity in this world, which is why for you it only last the thirty-second line." she explained rather well actually. I never thought of it that way, after all I did met Lumé _in_ space. . . Sprite continued her explanation. "And since I'm a Star Sprite, I can increase my friends power for an extra boost of strength when they need it. Like Lumé's power of space traveling got increase because of me, and since Lumé transfer his power into you, I can simply tap your wings to make them even more stronger then they are now. . . Which is never by the way." she finish teasingly.

I sighed to myself. _I hope I don't go insane from her. I really do._

* * *

Meanwhile in Dimble Woods.

"Wow, this shortcut is a life saver! Kinda scary. But a life saver!" Wings was walking happily along in Dimble Woods. At this rank, I'll be at Mushroom Kingdom in no time! Then I can ask the Mario Bros. to come help me with my problem. Wings told himself, taking a glance down his necklace. He found it amazing that another koopa had the exact same necklace as him. Coincidence? Maybe. I'm not sure, but hey at least I finally got some distance from those Koopa Troopa.

As Wings keep on moving the dark ominous forest, he could hear movement in the bushes. A little frighten, he put up a fighter stance just in case it one of the Koopa Troops who been following him. Luckily though, it was just a Dimble Bug.

Wings sighed in relief. Dimble Woods does tend to be a scary place. But not _all_ the enemies will hurt you as long as you leave them alone. "Just keep moving Wings, just keep on moving." Wings muttered to himself. His nerves were getting to him. He feel like he's being watch by some predictor waiting to get his prey. Being him.

However Wings was only half right with that subject.

"Nwhehehehe!" a load evil laughter startled Wings. He knew who that laugh belong to.

"Kamek Koopa!" Wings vision went dark, as the magikoopa fire a geographic spell at him.

* * *

Back at Bowser Kingdom, I and co. finally (for two chapters) made it over the bridge thanks to Lumé and Sprite combined power of flight. We went to Koopa Village where my home was, so I could move out to my new home. Other koopa's notice me, and asked about my new star companions. Others just seem to ignore them, and try not to asked too many questions to me. I also notice that Koopa Village was oh most done with the repairs since the last attack from Fawful and Nimbus.

Eventually, we finally manage to get to my place, since some koopa's been asking me questions on where I been, but mostly about Sprite and Lumé. My home was like every other koopa home. A shell like house, with windows, a door, and a chimney. Of course my house was blue just like my shell. The three enter the house, seeing that most of it was pretty empty, and Sprite notice it. _Guess he must've beginned packing until this Fawful guy show up._

I went into my old room while Lumé and Sprite explored a little. In my room there wasn't much really, expect for a backpack I was using to carry some of my smaller items, like my alarm clock, my Nintendo 3DS, a folded blanket, as well as some healing items. I decided to looked threw my room to see if I was missing something. "Hmm, now where did my badge's go?" I looked threw my bag again, and found that they were in my lower bag pocket. I smiled and told Lumé and Sprite that I'm about ready, until. . .

"Zack! Ya there? Open up its important!" a load knocking was coming from my door. _Who knocking on my door when I'm about to move out?_ I wonder as I reach for the doorknob to see it was one of Bowser's Koopa Patrol units. "About time! Come on, King Bowser want to speak with you!" he said as he went ahead to King Koopa's castle.

I crossed my arms. "Wonder what's up? And how did King Koopa know I was here?" I wonder as I notice Lumé was trying to mimic me by crossing his little arms. Sprite just chuckled a bit.

"Ooh, Zack is in trouble!" she said teasingly. I ignored her and order them to follow me to the castle. When we got there, Lumé seem kinda scared while Sprite was just humming her way into the castle. Still the same I told myself. It was hard to believe that Fawful _ever_ turn this place into a theater now.

Through the halls, I could hear arguing up ahead.

"Oh come on King Dad, let me fly in your helicopter thing!"

"Maybe later Jr. But for now I need to prepare for my greatest plan I have ever come up with for taking over the Mushroom Kingdom! Hahaha!"

"Like the last plan when you kidnap the Princess and escape to 3D land, but then fail by falling into a pit a lava _again_?"

"Hey! Mario 3D land doesn't count!"

I knew right away the two voices were. King Koopa, (or Bowser) and his son who is named after him, Prince Bowser Jr. To think that to this day our king still has plan on making the Princess his. I shook my head at that thought. He'll never learns does he.

The koopa who was guiding us cough to get the Kings attention. "Excuse me, Lord King Bowser. But I brought the guess you wanted to see." Bowser eyed me, not paying any attention to Lumé and Sprite who was flying above the ceiling messing with some of the guards.

Bowser walked up to me, his son follows. "Zack? Where have you've been? How dare you show your face around here after abandoning your post! YOU BETTER HAVE AN EXCUSE FOR FOR THIS!" he roared, as I just crossed my arms shaking my head.

"I was lost in space." I told him, which he just shook his head in confusion.

"Space? How did you-" he stops himself and began rubbing his chin. "On second thought, never mind." he put his arms to the side. "Anyways now that out of the way I have something I need to asked you." I put my arms down and nodded to let him know I'm listening. "We have a thief who stole this rare artifact from me. He's a parakoopa, with a red shell and wings. Ring a bell?" my eye nearly wided. So that why Wings was confused at first about being charge as a thief. Bowser who claims he _owns_ this artifact, was after Wings necklace because . . . Wait . . . I don't even know what his necklace does!

"Umm, I don't follow you. What does this artifact looked like, and what does it do?" I lied, but hide it with a question. I was always good at hiding my lies. _Yet another bad habit that becomes useful._

"Well. . ." Bowser crossed his arms and beginned thinking. "It's shape as-" his eyes glance towards my necklace. "like that weird necklace you always wear, and it supposed to have to insane power to it. . . But that's all I pretty much know." everyone was quiet, then everyone proceed the anime fall, expect Bowser who just stare at everyone in confusion.

I got up. "So this thief is a red paratroopa, with the same necklace as me, which could possibly destroy us right?" I asked as Bowser nodded. "Nope, never heard of him. In fact I think this whole story made up."

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Bowser beginned spitting out fire in the air. The guards were freak out. Even Bowser son was a little frightened. "HOW DARE YOU CALLED THE POWERFUL, THE PLESSURABLE, AND THE UNSTOPPABLE, and the incredibly handsome, KING BOWSER'S story a fake!" he roar still spitting out fire. Zack just strugged. _Should it really surprise me that he'll compument himself so much? The first part makes sense, but after 'pleasurable' he gotten a bit over confident about himself._

"You're right King Koopa. Have our great king ever let us down when Fawful attack? Of course not! Because he is our great King Bowser!" Zack praised sarcastically, holding a fist in the air as a bluff. Bowser took it as he really _is_ praising him.

"Gwaahahaha! That's right, and don't you forget it!" Bowser laughed proudly. Still the over achiever we always known. "Hahaha- huh?" Bowser looked up, seeing Lumé and Sprite playing tag next to a chandelier. "What in th-" Bowser became furious. "Hey, stay away from there! That's my secret trap I'm going to used when Mario get here!" _A chadelleer trap? That's a rather simple kind of trap. Although Mario does have like what, five lives?_

Lumé and Sprite stop playing and glance towards the Koopa King. I've called them down so they (as well as myself) won't get in trouble, and when they were next to my side, Bowser was staring at the two star creatures. Mostly Sprite. But, I ignored that. "I'm sorry King Koopa, these two are new to your kingdom. I actually met them my way back here." I wasn't sure if Bowser was paying attention. He was rubbing his chin, still glaring at Sprite.

"Hmm, I know this one. Umm-" Bowser crossed his arms for a moment. "Oh I get it!" he then pointed to Sprite with his claw. "You're 'Chippy' right?" There was a awkward silence, and Sprite stared at Bowser dumb-struct.

"Umm, nope. I don't think I know somebody who goes with that name." she replied as Bowser just glared back. You could see the fire in his eyes.

"Don't you mess with me! I know who you are! You annoying Starsprite!" _Uh oh, this does not look good!_

"Well maybe you should think twice before you judge someone you big overgrown t-" not wanting Sprite to say anything stupid, I grabbed ahold of her and cover her mouth so she couldn't finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry King Koopa! Sprite here can. . . Be quite insensitive." I explained as Sprite was trying to say something but it ended in mumbles. "But I can in sure you that this Starsprite is not 'Chippy'." The room was quiet. Bowser crossed his arms again, and began thinking. Junior was trying to chase after Lumé, but wasn't having much luck. _Probably got bored._

"Hmm, alright. I'll let this slide." Bowser said as I let go of Sprite. "BUT IF THAT STARSPRITE SMART TALK TO ME AGAIN, I'M GOING TO FEED IT TO THE CHAIN CHOMPS!" and at that notice, the three of us left.

* * *

Bowser sat down on his throne, rubbing his head. _Man a lot has happened after that Fawful guy attacked my kingdom. First there was 3D Land, then the next Mario Kart 7 race, the Olympics with that blue. . . porcupine, now we have to get ready for that new Mario game for that Wii U thing._ Bowser slammed his fist on the arm rest.

"How come that jerk Mario get more games than me?" Bowser growled as one of his guards came in.

"My lord King Bowser! Kamek has returned from his search!" he said openning the door for Kamek the magikoopa to come in. Bowser was glad to see he was not alone.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat brought in the bag!" tied with rope and being held by Kamek was Wings, only without his necklace. Kamek took it and seize him as well.

"Sorry for the wait, my lord! I don't know how he avoid us for so long, but at last we got him!" Kamek said, laughing proudly. Bowser was pleased that his most trusted minion, and care taker caught his prey.

"Excellent work, Kamek!" he held out his giant claw. "Give me!" he demanded. Kamek followed his order and hand it to him. Bowser took a closer look at it, then laugh vigorously. "GWAAHAHAHA! With this artifact! There will be nothing Mario can do to stop me!" Bowser held up the necklace, light reflected off the surface, however nothing happened.

The room growed quiet. Kamek becamed suspicious, and Bowser was just plain confused.

"Huh? Why isn't it working?" he said, staring blankly at the necklace. Kamek spoke up.

"May I see it for a sec. your highness?" Bowser hand his minion the necklace. "Hmm. . . Eh?" Kamek glared at Wings. "It's a fake! This thief hid the real one!"

Wings was so confused. _A fake? But how can it-_ He gasped. _that's it! I must of got the wrong necklace from Zack! _Wings was scare, but relieve that Bowser didn't had the necklace. However, he may have put Zack in danger. Bowser let out a ferocious roar.

"YOU LITTLE SNEAK! HOW DARE YOU MAKE THE ALMIGHTY KING BOWSER LOOKED LIKE A FOUL, WHEN I WAS IN THE MOMENT!" the koopa king called in the guards. "Take this faker to the dungeon-" he gripped his claw. "AND FIND THE _REAL_ NECKLACE!" he order, and the guards listened. They took Wings to his ceil, and Kamek (who was following them) threw the necklace with him.

By the time they left, Wings just stare at the mirror wing looken necklace. He let out a sigh. _This is all my fault. Because of me, Zack going to get blame for something he didn't do._ - He stops his train of thought there for a moment- _Heck, even for something I didn't do! _Wings notice that the rope that was tied around his arms were loosin', and beginned shaking his arms free. He picks up Zack's necklace and put it back on. _No, I haven't failed Rosalina yet. . ._ He said through thought._ Just need a way to signal him, or send him a message that he's in danger. But what? _He put the necklace in his hand and notices a sealed window in his ceil. _I hope this works. _He took off the necklace and tries to climb up the window. He tries using his wings to get him higher, and surprisingly they began working for a while, but then got tired shortly after. But luckly Wings got to the window. He held the necklace outside and light beginned shining off it. _Zack. . . Be careful._

Through the walls of Wings' ceil, was a pitch dark boo staring at what the parakoopa was doing. _So that's the koopa with the rare artifact. . . He doesn't look like a bad Koopa Troopa. . . In fact, he looked too inocent to even hurt a fly._ The dark remained silent, not wanting Wings to notice him. _I better find someone with that same necklace, to know the whole story of what going on. _The boo vanished through the walls, before Wings can notice.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Finally got this done, you've people have no idea what I've been in through. Family, friends, school, all sort of junks was thrown my way! I need a laptop, because this is just getting rediculious!**

**Anyways good new's, I'm going to be writing Turn in up a Notch again, as well as Seven Sins. Bad new's I don't have a laptop. . .**

**See ya guys then. . .**


End file.
